The present invention relates to protecting personal property from loss or theft and more particularly to a system and method to protect personal property.
There are currently no reliable means to protect an individual's personal property, such as a traveler's personal property, against theft or loss, other than constant vigilance. In the example of a traveler, personal property is vulnerable to theft or loss when enroute to or from a principle mode of transportation, such as an airplane, train, taxi or the like. Frequently, distractions arise that may cause an individual or traveler to turn his attention and focus away from some of his possessions. During this time period a theft of some or all of the individual's belongings could be easily accomplished by professional thieves, or some person could inadvertently take the wrong bag or other personal property item. Examples include baggage placed on the curb and stolen or inadvertently taken while out of sight of a traveler paying cab fare, or pickpockets stealing a traveler's wallet or purse in a crowded subway, bus terminal or airport. Another frequent scenario ending in loss of the traveler's property may entail valuable objects left behind when departing a mode of transportation. For example, leaving behind a laptop computer, a valuable piece of clothing or other item in an overhead baggage area or seat back on an airplane or train.